Shower Love
by c0nFu3ed
Summary: A lil Bette Tina pairing I threw togther.. enjoy!


Heh, all characters mentioned below (Bette & Tina) belong to Ilene Chaiken. © L Word

**Shower Love**

****

****

Bette sat staring blankly at the computer screen, trying to concoct a well written plan to convince that Peabody woman to support 'Provocations'. Her mind kept drawing a blank. The constant dull hum of the modem ringing in her ears droned on; distracting her slightly, and the bright glow of the screen in the darkened room was stinging her eyes. Taking a sip of coffee she glanced down at the clock, _1:13am__...Jesus, It's late. Need sleep..._ and with that she heard the familiar sounds of water running, specifically, the shower.

_Or maybe not…_

Smiling to herself, Bette shutdown the computer, abandoned her coffee and made her way upstairs. She neared the top and veered off left toward the bathroom, she could here Tina singing quietly to herself. "Oh baby I love you, Oh baby I need you" Bette chuckled softly and quietly opened the door, she stepped inside and closed the door silently behind her.

Slowly beginning to undress herself as she watched her wife soaping up her beautiful body. Rubbing the foamy lather over her arms, her breasts, her legs, her ass… Bette was getting hot. She quickly removed the rest of her clothing and walked toward the stall. She tapped on the glass door, startling Tina slightly. Tina turned toward Bette and smiled opened the door for her, eyes swimming over he beauty before her, Bette closed the door behind them and smiled devilishly at Tina.

"Up late aren't you baby?" questioned Bette.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh really?" smiled Bette as she neared Tina, "funny that, neither can I"

The hot water ran over Bette's body as she crossed over to Tina, a small river cascaded her spine, causing her to jolt slightly. She neared Tina and allowed her fingertip to make a slow path from Tina's lips down to her pussy, and back again. Bette moaned softly as Tina took her finger into her mouth and began sucking it. Removing her finger Bette replaced it with her lips, and drew Tina into a slow heated kiss as her hands roamed over Tina's wet body. Tina slid her arms around Bette's neck, and pulled her closer.

Tongue met tongue as their kiss grew more passionately urgent, Bette's hands caressed Tina's soft breasts, pulling her nipples softly, then pinching them hard, and rolling them between her fingers, causing Tina to moan into their kiss. Bette broke it and let her tongue lick down Tina's jaw, to her neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva. The water continued to beat down on them as Bette withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her lips, softly kissing Tina's neck and shoulders, down to her collarbone, making her way down toward her breasts. Tina's hands slid from Bette's shoulders and she run her fingers through Bette's wet matted locks, she arched her back slightly and tightened her grip in Bette's hair as Bette's lips pulled one of Tina's rock hard nipples into her mouth, sucking it slowly, allowing her tongue to tease it, tentatively licking it, as her hand came down to toy with Tina's other nipple, her fingers being rather more forceful than her tongue, twisting and pinching. Tina like the difference, she began to moan and ache for Bette.

Bette continued her teasing, licking and kissing Tina's breasts as she moved from one nipple to the other, until they were both painfully erect. Tina pushed Bette's head down, toward her aching pussy. "Baby please" she moaned. Bette stopped her teasing and looked up into her lover's eyes, full of need. She grinned, running her fingertips up along Tina's calves, her thighs and gingerly over her hips, as she kissed her way up toward Tina. Over her taut abdomen, and up along her breasts, settling one again on Tina's neck, withdrawing constant moans of urgency from her wife.

Tina slid her hands down Bette's back and got a soft grip on her ass as Bette brought both hands up to either side of her face. Tina pressed Bette against her, their hot bodies finally meeting. Both moaned, "Baby…" Tina moaned, as she desperately tried to pull Bette closer to her, Bette leaned in and kissed her briefly, before stepping back, and removing Tina's hands from her ass. Tina's eyes despairingly searched her lover for an answer.

"Turn around baby" whispered Bette, Tina immediately obeyed, as she turned her back to Bette she felt her arms slide around her waist and the full weight of Bette pressing into her, her rock hard nipples pressing into her back, she leaned back into Bette, relishing in the feeling, her pussy continuing to ache; for Bette. Bette began kissing and sucking on Tina's neck as one hand teased Tina's already attentive nipples, and the other began to rub her pussy softly. "Bette" Tina moaned as she shamelessly ground her pussy against Bette's hand.

Rather suddenly, Bette removed both hands and slid them to Tina's hips, guiding her to the shower wall. Laughing softly she grabbed Tina's wrists, and pinned her arms above her head, she kissed her shoulder softly. "Playtime's over baby" she whispered, her voice thick with arousal. Tina moaned deeply, and strained her arms against Bette's grip. Bette leaned in, licking Tina's ear…

"Now I'm going to let go okay baby, but if you move your arms at all, I will stop, understand?" Bette said as she allowed her hands to roam down Tina's back and over her ass before rounded around and settling on her hips.

"Yes" Tina chocked out. Her clit throbbing, begging for Bette's touch.

"Ok" Bette slid her hand to Tina's pussy as her other went to her thigh and slowly spread her legs. She could feel her lover's arousal, and she sighed softly, before tracing along Tina's wet slit with her fingertip, and disappearing into her damp folds. "Oh god.." Tina moaned at the final touch of her lover, she fought to keep her arms above her head, as Bette worked her magic, teasing, running her finger along her slit, then dipping in deeply, up to her throbbing clit and back down to her soaked opening. Bette raked her nails along Tina's thigh as her finger focused on Tina's clit, slowly massaging soft circles, then rougher, then returning to soft as Tina moaned her name in appreciation.

Bette slid another finger into her lover's folds and roughly began to rub her clit with both fingers, rubbing it either side and squeezing it roughly, before returning to her soft, teasing strokes. Tina's body shuddered at the sudden changes in pace. Bette brought her other hand from Tina's thigh and quite suddenly and rather roughly, entered her from behind.

"Ah, fuck.." Tina moaned hoarsely as she thrust her hips back and forth between Bette's hands. She clasped her hands tightly above her head, small droplets of sweat formulating on her brow, which she rested against the wall, as Bette continued to slide into her, her fingers sped up the pace on her clit, and began to rub her furiously, as she added a second, then a third finger into Tina, and rammed herself into Tina. Fucking her, hard.

Tina's moans began to reverberate off the shower walls, as she rocked her hips back and forth against Bette's fingers. Her breathing shallow as Bette curled her fingers up inside her and pushed harder and deeper inside her. "Ah, god Bette!" she screamed as Bette withdrew a finger from her pussy and pushed it up inside her ass. Tina was in heaven, her body shivered as she neared orgasm, Bette continued her merciless pounding into her pussy, and ass. Her fingers, sliding with incredible ease in and out of her drenched lover. Continuously pleasuring her. She abandoned Tina's clit and brought them to her mouth, allowing Tina a taste before splaying her hand against Tina's abdomen and pushing her back against her fingers and their onslaught.

Bette's kisses swept over Tina's, neck, shoulders and back as her fingers kept up their pace, over and over again inside Tina she went, withdrawing her finger's fully then pushing them back deep inside her, over and over again. Continuous. Countless moans escaped her lips momentarily before her body began to quake with her orgasm, it rippled through her entire body, exhausting her, Bette slowly eased her finger's out of Tina, and turned her lover around. Tina flew her arms around Bette's neck and dragged her lips to her own. Bette broke the kiss and smiled down at Tina. "Good girl baby" she winked. Tina grinned, and pulled Bette closer. It was her turn for some fun…

Like it? Chapter Two up soon…


End file.
